Welcome to the Goblin City
by JAZZIES-GIRL
Summary: Sarah feels unnoticed in her family and one night, after getting fed up with Toby, she wishes herself away. The Goblin King takes her to his castle beyond the Goblin City but Sarah keeps tabs on her family above ground and does not like what she sees.
1. Chapter 1:I wish

A/N: I absolutely love the movie Labyrinth but haven't written any fanfic for it yet so I thought 'no time like the present.' And started writing.

I love the pairing Sarah/Jareth so that's what I'm going to write, although it's either gonna move too fast on their relationship or take forever, so long that people will lose interest and abandon my story….including me.

I do not own the Labyrinth. (Although Jareth is on my wish list)

ON WITH THE STORY!

--

Toby was crying. Wailing really. Sarah sighed and tried to focus on her homework. Why did she always put it off until the last possible moment? She groaned and tapped her pencil against her notebook, leaving a small trail of graphite dots. During a few moments of distraction her eye caught on a small red book lying on the surface of her desk. Oh yeah, that's why.

After a few more math problems she found herself staring up at her collection of stuffed animals. Suddenly she noticed that Lancelot, her favorite bear, had gone missing. This was not the first time one of them had gone missing but each time she got more and more furious with her stepmother.

Seething, Sarah stormed down the hallway and into her father's room. Lancelot was carelessly dumped onto the floor next to Toby's crib. Toby himself was standing, clutching onto the rails. His face was red, tears streaming from his eyes and his mouth open, a wailing sound emitting from it.

"I hate this!" She exclaimed, sitting down rather harshly on her father's bed. Toby continued to cry as she hugged Lancelot to her chest. "Do you want to hear a story?" She asked the crying boy. "Is that it?" Sarah stared him down before telling him a story similar, very similar, to the situation that she found herself in at the moment but adding ideas from her favorite book, The Labyrinth.

It used to be just Sarah and her father. They had made a good pair. After a little trouble staying financially secure he had found a steady job that would also allow him time to take care of Sarah. Once she was old enough to look after herself for a couple hours after school he'd work longer hours and bring home more pay.

Then he had to go and meet Karen. Two years later they wed and then in another year Toby came along. Sarah never got to see her father anymore because he was either working, out with Karen, or adoring his new son. Karen really didn't like Sarah but put up with her for my father's sake.

Rage boiled in the brunette girl's veins and she set Lancelot down next to her and really got into the story. Toby wailed even harder and she sighed, lifting him from his crib. "Come on Toby, knock it off." She bounced him on her hip. His small hand found its way around a clump of her hair and pulled. Hard.

"I'll say the words." Sarah warned. "No, I mustn't." Toby continued to cry. She silently tried to calm him while having an inner battle with herself. Even though she knew that she couldn't actually wish someone away, she wondered who she would wish away if she did have that power.

Certainly not Toby. Karen would hate her even more and Father would be so upset with her. Besides, when Toby wasn't crying, he wasn't all that bad of a brother. He'd barely had a chance at life. She couldn't take that chance away from him.

She could always have the goblins take her hateful stepmother. Again, her father would be upset with her and then Toby would grow up never knowing his mother. After living that experience she'd never wish it upon anyone else.

Her father was definitely out of the running so she sighed. The only way everyone would be happy was for her to wish herself away. At the moment it didn't seem like such a bad idea. Her father barely noticed her anyway.

Toby wailed loudly in her ear and she gave up. "I wish the goblins…" She hesitated. "I wish the goblins would come and take me away. Right now."

Lightning flashed outside the window immediately followed by earth shattering thunder. The power flickered then went out completely. Wind howled and pressed against the large window. Sarah turned around as she heard something crash and found herself face to face with whom she could only assume to be the Goblin King.

"Good evening Sarah." He said, a crystal held balanced on his fingertips. "Do hurry and say goodbye. It's an awfully long journey to the Goblin City."

--

A/n: So I changed up the beginning scene of the movie but it's basically the same plot. The story Sarah tells Toby is the same as it is in the movie, I just didn't feel like writing it all. Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2:Two Years Later

A/N: Yay! Next chapter dead ahead!

I don't own the Labyrinth. (I kinda want to visit it though…I think it'd be sorta fun to try to get through it to the Goblin City. Don't you?)

--

"I don't want to go." Sarah said, taking a step back. "I didn't mean it."

"What's said is said." The Goblin King said.

"That's not fair." She said angrily. "I can't leave Toby here all alone."

The Goblin King smirked. "You should have thought of that before you wished yourself away." His hands moved fluidly and another crystal appeared, balancing on his fingertips, replacing the first which simply seemed to dissolve into thin air.

"What's that?"

"A gift. It shall allow you to look back on your brother anytime you wish." Sarah reached a hesitant hand out to take it. The Goblin King pulled away before she could grasp the orb. "There is, however, one condition. You must come with me and be my queen."

Sarah chewed on a fingernail as she looked from the Goblin King to her half brother. "A-alright."

The Goblin King tossed the crystal in the air. Sarah watched as it arced then started to descend. Lightning flashed and Sarah closed her eyes against the harsh glare from the crystal. When she opened them again she was standing in front of a throne.

"Welcome home, My Queen." The Goblin King whispered in her ear. "Come, I will show you to the bedroom."

"I thought you said that it was a long journey to the Goblin City." Sarah quickened her pace to keep up with the blond.

"Did I?" The Goblin King stopped and turned to face her. "My mistake." He whirled on the heel of his boot and continued walking.

The Goblin King stopped suddenly in front of double doors. "This is our room." He waved a hand and the doors opened. Sarah took a deep breath and stepped into the dimly lit room.

In the center of the room there was a large bed with cream colored silk sheets. Two armoires stood regally on opposite sides of the room. A large clock chimed on the far wall and just a few feet to the right there was an open door that revealed a spacious bathroom.

"Excuse me…" Sarah's voice trailed off as she realized she wasn't sure what to call the man that had taken her away from her home.

"Jareth." He said. "You may call me Jareth."

She nodded. "Excuse me Jareth, but where am I supposed to sleep?"

Jareth chuckled. "Why, on the bed of course."

"Then where will you sleep?"

The Goblin King laughed again then realized that the girl was serious. "With you, on the bed. Isn't that what most married couples do?"

Sarah opened her mouth to object but suddenly something cool was wrapping around her finger. She looked at her hands and saw a delicate gold ring adorned with a ruby and two small diamonds fitted around her left ring finger. "That's not fair."

"Isn't it? You wished yourself here. You have no control over what I do with you."

"I'm only fifteen." Sarah exclaimed.

"Fine. We will wed on your eighteenth birthday." He said, smiling down at her, his mismatched eyes sending slight shivers down her spine.

--2 years later--

Crash. The sound echoed through the near empty castle and the Goblin King froze. He turned in the direction of the noise and quickly walked to the bedroom he shared with Sarah.

Jareth opened the door carefully and found Sarah sitting in the middle of the room with tears shimmering in her green eyes. He eyed the crystal shards and sighed. "Again, Sarah?" He asked patiently. She nodded and he waved a hand over the remnants of the magical crystal ball. It reformed in his hands and he held it out to her.

"No." She shook her head, soft brown hair shifting to cover her face. "No more. I can't take it any longer."

The crystal ball turned into a bubble and quickly popped. Jareth crouched beside his soon-to-be wife and gently took her by the shoulders. With her settled in his lap, her face buried in his shoulder, he ran his fingers down her back and waited for her to calm down.

Once her tears quieted Jareth pulled away and brushed her hair away from her face. "What was it this time?"

"That bitch was going through my room and throwing things away." Sarah sniffled.

"Is there something particular you didn't like her throwing away?"

Sarah was silent for a while. "One of my books, a small red one, and my bear Lancelot, and the music box that used to be my mother's."

Jareth nodded and swore to himself that he would stop at nothing to get her things to her. Even though he came off as a sarcastic ruler that cared for no one's feelings but his own, he really did care for Sarah and would do anything to keep her happy.

Three weeks later Jareth looked at the calendar hanging in his office. Sarah's birthday was coming up in a month and a half. The Goblin King opened the bottom right drawer of his desk and stared down at the three items occupying it.

His fingers drifted over the small leather book and its well worn pages. Tucked in the back of the drawer was the stuffed bear Sarah had named Lancelot, a ratty, red ribbon tied around its neck. At the bear's feet stood the music box. It wasn't the sort of box he had been expecting, but instead a girl in a beautiful gown on a platform. A small key stuck out of the side and when turned the contraption produced the most beautiful song that Jareth had ever heard.

Sarah's things had been sitting in the drawer ever since she had told him about them all three weeks ago. He had hid them away, waiting for the perfect moment to give them to his fiancée.

A knock pulled Jareth from his reverie. The door opened and Sarah peeked into the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. Just doing some paperwork." He motioned to the papers lying all over the surface of his desk. "Is there something I could do for you?"

"I got lonely." She sat down in a chair a few feet in front of his desk and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Would you mind if I sat in here with you?"

Jareth chuckled. "Of course not. Although I'm afraid I won't be the best of company right now."

Sarah shrugged and shifted in her chair. The Goblin King smiled at her and returned to the grueling paperwork.

When he had finished he stood and stretched. His joints cracked and settled making him sigh in relief. After being hunched over the desk for so long he had started feeling rigid and tense.

He walked around the other side of his desk and held his hand out. Sarah gently took hold of it and pulled herself off of the chair. "What would you like to do now, My Lady?" Jareth asked as he led her out of the office, his thoughts drifting to the bottom right drawer of his desk for a mere second.

"I'd like to see the Labyrinth."

Jareth paused mid-step. "Sarah," he sighed, "the Labyrinth isn't safe. There are many creatures that wouldn't hesitate to harm you should you and I get separated."

Sarah pouted, her large green eyes staring up at him through thick lashes. "Please? I promise not to wander off."

The girl had found his weakness. Jareth sighed and squeezed her delicate hand with his gloved one. "Alright." Sarah leapt up and threw her arms around his neck. "But," he added, wrapping an arm around her thin frame, "it will have to wait until tomorrow. It will be getting dark soon."

She accepted the compromise and gleefully strolled down the hallways of the castle hand in hand with the Goblin King.

--

A/n: Next chapter we get a tour of the Labyrinth!!


	3. Chapter 3:Labyrinth

A/N: Random fact of the day: Being sick sucks ass!

I do not own Labyrinth. I'm just here to play with the characters.

---

Sarah was up before Jareth the next day. Something that hadn't happened since she started sleeping at night again. She leaped out of bed and twirled over to her wardrobe. After picking out a simple green dress she smiled and danced her way to the bathroom to bathe and change.

Picco, one of the goblin servants that stayed in the castle with them, opened the door quietly and saw her putting her hair up while Jareth slept soundly. He beckoned Sarah over to the door and whispered. "The High King is in the throne room requesting to see the Goblin King. Would you wake His Majesty and tell him. High King says it's important."

Sarah nodded and tiptoed over to the large bed. "Jareth," she poked the sleeping man's shoulder, "Jareth it's time to wake up." Jareth grumbled into his pillow and flung an arm out in Sarah's direction. She stifled a giggle and said, "You leave me no choice." And with that she traipsed off to the bathroom and came back with a large glassful of water. "If you don't get out of bed before I count to the number five I'll dump this water on you and then you'll have to explain to the High King why you're wet."

"The High King?" Jareth exclaimed, jumping out of bed and nearly knocking Sarah over. "Sorry Sarah Darling but this is important. I promise, though, that as soon as we're done talking I'll take you on a tour of the Labyrinth."

Before Sarah could do anything Jareth had magically dressed himself and was out of the room. The girl huffed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Water splashed over the edge of the glass and landed on her foot. She shivered at the cool temperature and set the glass down on the bedside table.

Time passed slowly and Sarah wondered what Jareth and the High King were talking about. She hadn't seen the High King since the Goblin Ball that was held a little over a year and a half ago.

---

In Jareth's study the High King sat calmly in the chair Sarah had occupied the day before while Jareth paced in front of his desk. "That's not fair." He quoted the line that Sarah had used on him so often when she had first arrived two years ago.

"Life isn't fair." The High King said and dismissed his son. Jareth didn't know what made him angrier, the fact that he had been dismissed in his own castle or the fact that his Father had arranged a marriage for him with the princess of the Silent Forest when he knew that he was almost completely legally engaged with Sarah.

He tossed a crystal ball from hand to hand as he walked back to the bedroom. When he reached the doors he twisted his face into a mask of practiced calm and confidence before stepping in to greet Sarah.

The girl was sitting on the edge of the bed and jumped up happily as soon as she saw him enter the room. "Are you ready to go into the Labyrinth?" She asked, her green eyes shining.

Jareth hesitated. He hated to disappoint Sarah but to disobey his father would be signing his own Death Certificate. "I'm sorry Sarah but we'll have to postpone our outing for right now. There is something I need to do in the Silent Forest."

She frowned. "But you promised me!"

"I will still take you." He said, taking both her hands between his and looking her deep in the eyes. "I swear to it."

"Can I come with you to Silent Forest?" Sarah asked pleadingly.

"No." Jareth told her sternly.

"Why not?"

Her persistent attitude was starting to grate on his last nerve. "Because I said you couldn't." He almost growled.

---

In all the arguments that the two had shared Sarah had never heard Jareth talk to her like that. Tears started to build up behind her eyes but she dared not let Jareth see them. "Fine!" She yelled and turned away from him. "Leave then if it's so important."

She heard the door close harshly behind her and threw herself onto the bed. Once her tears had dried she stood and smoothed her dress down.

Taking a deep breath she left the room and wandered down to the throne room to post a note on the large throne. _'If you won't take me I'll go alone.'_

Sarah hesitated a bit at the door, looking back at the hallway filled with scurrying goblins. Jareth had warned her many times that the Labyrinth was dangerous. "Well he should have kept his word and taken her this morning." She muttered to myself and pushed open the double doors that lead to Goblin City and beyond that, the Labyrinth.

Goblins stared at her as she walked through the city but she ignored them until she reached the entrance to the Labyrinth. Vines grew up the doors and grimy looking goblins walked across the top of the wall. Sarah looked uneasily back at the castle.

---

Jareth waited nervously for them to arrive at the castle in the heart of Silent Forest. The carriage went over a bump and he swore as he hit his head on the roof. "Sorry about that Your Highness." The goblin controlling the horses shouted back to him.

Finally they arrived and Jareth exited the carriage, nearly stepping on the driver who had come around to open the door for him. "It's about time." He muttered, stretching his arms and staring at the green trees all around him.

"Jareth, it's lovely to see you again." Queen Tivona smiled as she came to greet me. "Ilana can't wait to see you. She's waiting in the drawing room." The Goblin King nodded and followed the queen into the castle. "Tanya will show you the way." She motioned to a wood nymph waiting in the front hall. Her brown skin matched the wooden carvings of the doors behind her so that the only thing that stood out was her light blue servants dress.

He followed the forest creature down numerous hallways until they finally stopped in front of intricately carved doors. They seemed to be made of a wood that Jareth had never seen. He turned to the wood nymph and asked, "Are these made from your kind?" He indicated the doors.

The creatures brown eyes filled with tears and she turned and fled down the hallway. Jareth knew that he hadn't been kind but he had let his frustration take control. He was dreading opening the doors, hatred for his father roaring inside of him.

--

On the other side of the Underground Sarah was just stepping foot inside of the Labyrinth. She ran her hand along the bushes that made up the walls. "It doesn't look that dangerous."

"It's more dangerous than you think." A voice said from behind her. She whirled around and saw a small goblin sitting atop the wall along the border of the Goblin City. He stared at her through large blue eyes before scampering off down the other side of the wall.

Sarah stared at the green in front of her and took a hesitant step forward. Then another. Soon she was wandering through the mazelike bushes.

--

"It's good to see you again Jareth." Ilana said as Jareth entered the drawing room. "It's been too long."

Jareth nodded politely and sat down in the empty chair. He silently studied the young women in front of him. The last time he had seen her had been at least seven years ago but she had grown beautifully. Her soft brown hair cascaded down to her waistline. Her olive complexion glowed around her smiling lips and jade green eyes.

If he wasn't used to reading Sarah's eyes he would have missed the glint of sadness haunting Ilana's. He sighed. "You don't want to be wed to me."

Ilana gasped. "Oh Jareth. It's not because of you, I swear it." Her tiny hand fluttered to her chest.

The Goblin King chuckled. "Do not worry Ilana, there is somebody waiting for me back at my castle. My father is forcing me into this."

"As is my mother." She giggled nervously. "But how do we get out of it?"

They sat in silence for minutes on end, a devious plan forming in each mind. Finally Jareth stood and stretched. "I should be getting home. I will be back to visit again soon." Ilana stood as well. "Do not worry, we will find a way out of this."

He kissed her gently on the cheek and let himself out. On his way to the front hall he ran into Queen Tivona again. "Travel safely." She hugged him tight as a wood nymph cowered behind her. Jareth briefly wondered if it was the same nymph as before then brushed away the feeling and left the castle, ready to wrap Sarah up in his arms and never let her go.

--

A/n: And there's the third chapter of Welcome to the Goblin City.

Who would you like Sarah to meet first?

Hoggle

Ludo

Sir Didymus (sp?)

Fierys


	4. Chapter 4:Sir Didymus

A/N: Ugh, I feel like I haven't updated in forever! I have an excuse though, my internet has been down and I haven't been able to post, and before that I was in Florida and then before that I was just plain lazy and had writer's block.

So I got one vote for Sarah to meet Hoggle first then one for Sir Didymus (sp??) so you'll just have to read and find out which one she stumbles across first!

--

Jareth's carriage pulled up to the castle and he smiled. The ride back had been torture after they had run into trouble with the giants just outside the borders of the Silent Forest. As he stepped into the castle entrance way there was a swarm of goblins surrounding him instantly.

Noise flooded the hallway and Jareth looked around at the panicking goblins. "Quiet!" He yelled and they all fell silent. "Now what the hell is going on?"

"Mistress Sarah," One of the goblins jumped up in front of Jareth and landed on another's shoulders, "She's gone out into the Labyrinth."

"Didn't anyone try to stop her?" The Goblin King roared and turned back to the double doors leading to the grounds but the swarm of goblins was blocking his way. "She could get killed out there."

"Master, we have search parties out looking for her." A blue eyed goblin to his left said. "We did not notice where she had gone until we could not find her. We had found this on your throne." He handed Jareth the note, another angry roar echoing through the empty halls branching out from the entrance way.

--

Sarah had been wandering the twists and turns of the Labyrinth for what seemed to be hours upon hours. Ahead of her a bridge stretched across what seemed to be a murky green river but as she stepped closer the stink that came from it made her eyes water and her stomach turn.

'Just run over it quickly and you can get away from the stench.' Sarah told herself as she held her forearm over her nose and tried breathing through her mouth. She started towards the bridge at a brisk walking pace but before she could step foot on the ancient gray stones a small fox dressed in colorful clothing.

"None shall pass without permission!" He yelled, the force in his voice sending Sarah back a half a step.

"Please, I must get away from this terrible stench." Sarah begged. Her insides seemed to mix themselves up inside her and the small breakfast she had eaten earlier threatening to make a surprise appearance.

"Do you have permission to pass?" The fox asked, eyeing her warily.

"Permission from whom?" She asked.

There was a long silence. "I don't rightly know m'lady."

"Well then, may I have permission to pass?"

The small fox thought it over and stepped aside. "Of course m'lady. You may pass over this bridge anytime you wish and if you are ever in need of assistance just call my name. I am Sir Didymus." He bowed and Sarah bit back a giggle.

"Thank you." Sarah curtseyed and started across the bridge. She got less than halfway across when she noticed that the unbearable stench was simply getting worse and ran back across gagging.

"M'lady, is there something wrong?" Sir Didymus asked, whistling and riding over on a sheep dog that seemed to be twice the size of the fox.

"That smell, it's horrible."

The fox lifted his nose to the air and inhaled deeply as Sarah leaned against a tree trunk. "I do not smell anything m'lady and the one thing I pride myself for is my excellent sense of smell."

She wanted to argue back but figured that it would not be in her best interests to lose the one person she met that could possible help her get back to the Goblin City and beyond that, Jareth's castle where she could curl up with a book in the extensive library and never again even glance in the direction of the Labyrinth.

Before she could ask Sir Didymus if he knew the way out of the Labyrinth Jareth appeared in front of her. She gasped and took a step back but then threw herself into his arms, almost sobbing with relief.

When she pulled herself away they were back at the castle and Jareth was walking away. She had never seen her future husband do this and it puzzled her. The way he held his shoulders stiffly and the muscles tensing in his arms showed that he had been worried about her but the clenched fists and brisk pace also told her that he was furious with her for going against him and putting herself in danger.

--3 Hours Later--

Sarah sat on the bed she shared with Jareth and hugged a pillow tightly to her body. She knew that she should go find Jareth and apologize. She couldn't stand it when he was mad at her, but she felt like she didn't have enough energy to swing her legs over the side of the bed let alone walk across the large castle to search for Jareth.

Someone knocked on the door and Sarah straightened hopefully before realizing that it couldn't be Jareth, he never knocked before entering a room. She almost giggled as she remembered how much it bothered her when he would walk in the bathroom as she was in the shower or getting dressed but eventually she got used to it. "Come in." She called, expecting it to be one of the many goblins that ran around the castle.

The door creaked as it swung open to reveal Jareth standing in the hallway. "Are you okay?" He asked, his mismatched eyes shining with concern.

"Just tired." She turned her face away and stared at her knees. "I'm sorry." Her peripheral vision caught Jareth taking a few steps closer to the bed. "I was just so curious and angry with you because you weren't going to take me today. I really didn't mean to get lost. Please don't be mad at me." Sarah could feel tears building behind her eyes and tried desperately to hold them back.

"Shh, don't worry about it." Suddenly she was wrapped in his warm arms, her head on his shoulder. "I could never be mad at you."

"But what about-"

"When I brought you back?" Sarah nodded. "I was merely frustrated with the chain of events."

"So it is my fault." Sarah cried.

"No, I didn't say that. As it turns out my father is forcing me to marry someone against both of our wills." Sarah nodded but stayed silent. "Then after I visited with her I come back to find you missing." Before Sarah could say anything Jareth continued. "And I can see what you were doing when you went out on your own. You were doing the same thing that I had done earlier, you let your anger get in the way of your better judgment and for that I don't blame you. When I found you, I'm sorry to say this, but you looked horrible."

Sarah giggled through her tears. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Never." He sighed, "But there is something that I have to tell you." Sarah mentally braced herself for bad news. "We're going to have to have the wedding before your birthday instead of a few weeks after as originally planned."

--

A/n: I know, not the best chapter. I have no excuse, go ahead, flame away!


	5. Chapter 5:Expecting

A/N: I apologize for the three month wait and thank any readers that are still with me!! I don't really have an excuse for the long period of absence other than that I've been co-authoring a story with my bestest friend on FP and that has taken up a lot of my time these past three weeks, but before that I had no reason to stop other than finals and lots of school work. Hope you guys like this chapter, sorry it's kinda short, i have to get back into the swing of this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar elements of the Labyrinth :(

"Do you, Sarah, take Jareth, King of the Goblins, to be your husband?" The man dressed in black robes asked. I looked at the man standing in front of me. His eyes clean of any makeup and his hair done up differently. Did I really love him? I asked myself as everyone nervously awaited my answer. Yes I had spent many years here with him and we had grown close but did I love him? Mismatched eyes bore into mine and my stomach flipped.

"I…I…" Jareth began to look nervous. I looked out into the crowd of Faes and goblins that had come to witness the wedding. Even if you don't love him now, you can always learn to love him. My logic told me but my heart was singing a different song. You love him, you love him! It screamed. "I do."

"Do you, Jareth, King of the Goblins, take Sarah to be your wife?"

Before the last word had finished echoing off of the castle walls Jareth said, "I do."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two weeks had passed since the wedding and Sarah found that she rarely saw Jareth anymore. He had taken to leaving early in the morning and coming back late at night, too tired to do anything but cuddle as they both drifted off to sleep. Sarah didn't mind the cuddling, as she had been feeling rather nauseous as of late and it seemed to fade slightly whenever Jareth was near, but she hadn't had a decent conversation with her husband in too long and that bothered her.

One afternoon, while Sarah was sitting in the gardens with a rather large tome, Jareth came running up to her. He grabbed the book, threw it over his shoulder, and lifted her from the bench in a tight embrace. "What has gotten into you Jareth?"

"Am I not allowed to be happy for no reason?" He asked playfully as he set me on my feet.

I would have answered but a strong bout of nausea hit me suddenly and I doubled over. Jareth gripped my arms worriedly. "Sarah, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug." I said, trying to keep my lunch in my stomach where it belonged.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked, crouching down to look me in the eye.

"I don't know." I winced as my stomach contents tried to make a reappearing act. "About a week, maybe a little less." The nausea passed and I straightened. "I'm fine now."

Jareth picked me up bridal style and started walking back to the castle, my book lying forgotten on the dirt pathway. "No, you're sick and you're not getting out of bed until you're better."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That is how I found myself lying in bed with the Underground's best doctor hovering over me with a thermometer in her hand. "Your temperature is normal." She said, tucking the instrument back into her large black bag and pulling a cup out. "I'm going to need a urine sample." I blushed and took the cup into the bathroom.

"There's no doubt about it." She said as she pulled a test strip out of the sample minutes later. "You're pregnant."

The word hit me like a brick wall. Pregnant. How was I supposed to tell Jareth who was probably still pacing in the hallway, worried sick? Would he be happy? "I'll leave you to tell the father." She smiled like she was doing me a great favor and I offered a weak one in return.

Before the door could even close behind the doctor Jareth came rushing in. I looked into his worried eyes and sighed. "Come lay with me." I said, holding the blankets up so he could slide under.

"Are you okay?" Concern heavy in his voice. I didn't answer but simply took his arm and pulled it over me. "Sarah, you are worrying me." I took his large palm and placed it on my stomach. "Sarah, tell me what the doctor said."

"She told me that I'm pregnant." I whispered, clutching onto his arm.

"I'm going to have a son?" He asked, turning me around to face him.

"Daughter." I said without thinking. "We're going to have a daughter."

He kissed me softly. "Whatever you say."

A/N: Reviews would be nice.


	6. Chapter 6:Ilana

A/N: I am afraid that this chapter is not very long either and I'm sorry but you'll see why I did it when you finish. I do not own the Labyrinth or David Bowie's tight pants. :(

Again, it had been weeks since Sarah had had a decent conversation with her husband. On top of that she was throwing up every morning, afternoon, and evening. When Jareth would come home at night he'd fall right into bed and be fast asleep before Sarah could even roll over only to be gone before she even woke. Frankly, she was rather sick of it.

"What is going on?" She demanded as Jareth walked through the bedroom door late one night.

Unintelligible mumbles came from the man in tight pants as he curled up behind her, resting a strong hand on her stomach. Comfortable, Sarah decided that the explanation could wait until the morning and promptly fell asleep.

Daylight shone through the window and Sarah groaned, half expecting the bed behind her to be empty. She turned and found herself face to face with her sleeping husband. The clock read quarter to thirteen, almost noon. It was unlike both her and Jareth to sleep that late.

"Jareth." She shook the shoulder of the sleeping man. "Jareth, honey, it's time to wake up." She knew that she was supposed to be angry at him but he looked so peaceful and carefree as he slept. "It's almost noon."

That simple statement caused him to shoot out of bed. "Shit!" He exclaimed as he rushed into the bathroom. When he came out Sarah was waiting for him right in front of the door. "Please, Sarah, I do not have time for this, I am running extremely late today."

Her anger returned. "So you don't have time for me?

"That's not what I meant." He said as he put on a clean shirt. "I promise I'll be home earlier tonight and you and I can talk." Strong arms swept her off her feet and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

She shook her head and broke his embrace, heading for the bathroom. Behind her the door closed and the seventeen year old girl broke down in tears. "Sarah?" Startled, the girl turned around and saw that her husband had never left the room. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to compose herself. "Love, is there something wrong?"

"Of course there is!" She exploded. "One night I tell you that I'm pregnant then for the next three weeks I don't see you until you get home late at night. We haven't talked to each other in days! I'm confused and I'm hurt and it's hard to know that while I'm here throwing up whatever food I manage to get down, you're out having a grand time doing who knows what."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jareth stared at his wife, shocked, and yet couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she was even with puffy red eyes, tearstains running down her cheeks, and mussed up hair. If only she knew what he was really doing when he left her alone in the castle. If only she knew that the distance it put between them, no matter how temporary, was hurting him too. He was just glad he started having second thoughts and let the door fall shut instead of actually leaving. Of course, he glanced quickly towards the door, crying woman were never his strong point.

"Sarah," He gathered the crying woman in his arms, "You know that I love you more than anything in either of our worlds and would do anything for you, right?" She nodded. "And you know that there is nothing I enjoy more than spending time with you, right?" Another nod. Jareth could feel her tears soaking through the shoulder of his shirt but he didn't care. "Good. I'll be home for dinner and then we can spend the rest of the weekend together without any interruptions, I swear it to you."

"Okay." She hiccupped and pulled away slightly, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"Love you too my sweet but I really have to get going now." He kissed the top of her head and left the bedroom. Walking down the hallway he wondered how much of an emotional wreck she was going to be when her hormones started to go screwy. Whatever happened, though, he would be right there next to her helping wherever he could.

"Running a bit late this afternoon, aren't we My King?" The carriage driver asked as Jareth sat down.

"Please, Jeffers, if we could just get moving, I've had a very trying morning." He fluffed his hair a bit, making sure it was still presentable, and sat back to enjoy the ride in silence.

When he climbed out of the carriage he saw a beautiful girl waiting outside the castle for him. "Hello Ilana." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "I do apologize sincerely for being so late."

A/N: You see? I just couldn't pass up the perfect cliffhanger!! Review or you may never know what happens next!


	7. Chapter 7:Surprise!

A/N: Finally a longer chapter! I do not own anything you recognize from the Labyrinth or David Bowie's awesome pants :( Enjoy!

Jareth smiled at Ilana and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much." He told her, smiling up at the castle as he climbed into his carriage.

"You better not let your wife hear you say that." Ilana laughed.

"I wish I could stay longer but I promised Sarah that I'd be home for dinner and then we could talk." He leaned out the window as the carriage started to move. "I'll be back tomorrow." He called and waved as she disappeared from view.

When he returned home Sarah was waiting for him near the dining room. "I missed you." He said as he greeted her with a kiss.

"How was your day?" She asked as they sat down to a wonderfully cooked dinner.

"Horrid without you." He smiled at the blush spreading across her cheeks. The rest of the dinner continued in silence but as soon as they were finished Sarah suggested a walk in the gardens. Jareth was exhausted from the day's activities but couldn't resist a walk in the moonlight with his gorgeous wife.

They sat on the bench under their favorite peach tree and Sarah rested her head on his shoulder. "I wish you would tell me where you go during the day." She said and Jareth froze. The last thing he wanted was for Sarah to find out what went on while he was out. He kissed the top of her head and stayed silent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three weeks later and Sarah was beginning to wonder if Jareth had forgotten her birthday was in three days. He was still gone for most of the day but had made sure to come home every night for dinner and a moonlit walk in the gardens.

The night before her birthday she turned to him as they sat under the peach tree. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Jareth ran his fingers through her hair. "Let's see, tomorrow is…Saturday?"

"Yes, but do you know what else tomorrow is?" She looked up into his mismatched eyes. There was no way he had forgotten about her birthday. He had always made such a big deal about her birthday in the years past. She waited for his answer as she rested her head against his shoulder again.

"The date of the big ball?" He kissed the top of her head. Sarah pulled away and looked up at him questioningly. He frowned. "Surely I told you about the ball my parents are holding." Sarah shook her head. "Oh, well I must have forgotten. I've been very busy as of late. My parents are holding a ball tomorrow evening and have graciously invited us to attend." He smiled down at her. "That is why the goblins are hanging a brand new dress in your wardrobe as we speak."

"You bought me a dress?" All thoughts about her birthday took a temporary leave. "Can I see it?"

"Of course my love. We shall go now." He stood and offered her his hand. Just as they walked into the bedroom two goblins scurried out past them. Excited, Sarah ran to her wardrobe and opened it. There, staring right back at her was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen.

Shimmering white fabric was attached to flowing pink skirts embroidered with red flowers. Sarah held the dress up to her body and admired it. "You will look gorgeous in it." Jareth told her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "I have hired the best beauticians to do your hair and makeup tomorrow evening before we leave for the ball."

Sarah replaced the gown and turned around to kiss her husband. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome my dear but we have a very big day ahead of us so I suggest that we get some sleep." He led her over to the large bed and pulled her down with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morning came and Sarah stretched as she woke. She rolled over and noticed that Jareth was gone, just as he was every morning. "And I had so hoped today would be different." Sarah mumbled to herself as she walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Roses littered the countertop and lilacs were scattered in the sinks. Lilies filled the bathtub and behind the shower door were dozens of pansies. Amidst the flowers there was a card that read: _Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your birthday. I'll be home early this afternoon. I love you, Jareth._

Sarah called Picco and asked him to put all the flowers in vases. When the bathroom was clear again Sarah ran the hot water and stepped into the shower.

Feeling clean and refreshed she decided to go for a walk around the grounds. While walking along the path in the gardens Sarah ran into a young man, very literally.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry." She said as she stood, brushing off the skirts of her simple dress. "I was busy looking at the flowers instead of where I was walking."

"Not at all Miss." The dark haired man said as he stood, picking up the rose that Sarah had plucked from a vase on her way out. "It is my fault. I should have been paying more attention as well." He bowed, causing a blush to spread across Sarah's face.

Sarah noticed the watering can in his hands. "Do you take care of the gardens?"

He smiled. "Yes. I love taking care of the flowers. To see such beauty come from hard work is truly rewarding."

"You do a wonderful job." She told him, fiddling with the flower in her hands. "This is my favorite place to come when I get lonely during the day."

"I do not believe I have seen you before." The man said. "Do you work here as well?"

She laughed. "No, I live in the castle with my husband."

"That explains it. The Goblin King does not like it when we workers mingle with those who live in the castle." He tipped his hat. "I hate to leave but I do have more work to do. It was nice meeting you Mrs.…?"

The question threw her off. Did Jareth have a last name? If so she had never heard it. Thinking back to the wedding Jareth had just been mentioned as 'Jareth, the Goblin King'. "You can just call me Sarah." She said and he nodded and continued on his way down the path.

"Wait!" She called after him, hurrying to close the distance between them. "You never told me your name."

He smiled but its happiness didn't quite reach his eyes. "Do not worry; you shall not be seeing me again so it is not important." I tried to object but he turned the corner and disappeared.

In the distance Sarah could hear a clock chiming three. She looked back to the castle and saw Jareth's carriage pulling around front. A smile broke out across her face as she ran to meet her husband.

"I missed you." She said as she threw her arms around him.

Jareth laughed. "I missed you as well. Happy birthday."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good evening Your Highness." The two women curtsied.

"Sarah, this is Lizella and Mattie. They've come to do your hair and makeup for the ball." Jareth said and watched as the two ushered his wife into the bathroom. He couldn't wait to see how she would look when they finished. The dress alone was simply stunning on her and Lizella and Mattie were known throughout the entire Underground for their work.

When she finally exited the bathroom Jareth's breath was taken away by the sight of his wife standing sheepishly in front of him. "How do I look?" She asked. "Lizella and Mattie wouldn't let me look in the mirror."

Her soft chestnut hair was piled in curls at the top of her head, all except for a few strands that framed her face and sparkled in the light. Her green eyes were lined with dark brown and dark green eye shadow graced her eyelids. Soft pink lips were pressed together while she nervously awaited my opinion.

"I have never laid eyes on anything half as beautiful as you." I took her hand in mine and placed a soft kiss on it. "I am so lucky that you are mine."

A blush spread across her cheeks, succeeding in making her look even more appealing. She rested a hand on her stomach, where her pregnancy was starting to show, and leaned against Jareth. "Shall we depart now, my lady?" He asked, wrapping a strong arm around her waist.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"This isn't your parent's castle." Sarah said as the carriage pulled up to the doors. "Where are we?"

"You'll see in a few minutes." He kissed her on the cheek and helped her out of the carriage.

They entered and were greeted by two sprites who led them to the ballroom. Jareth smiled at his wife and opened the door for her. The sight that greeted her took her breath away. A large mountain of presents was stacked up against one wall and against the other was a buffet filled with all of her favorite foods. Music that Jareth must have had taken straight off of her MP3 player was drifting over the dance floor where friends she had made during her two and a half years here were conversing.

"Happy birthday." Jareth whispered in her ear.

"You did this all for me?" She turned and asked, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"All this and more. This castle is our new vacation home." He didn't get another word out before Sarah wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

"Is this where you have been going every day?"

He nodded. "And I'd like you to meet the one person who made this all possible. If it weren't for her I don't think any of this would be ready by now." He led her across the dance floor to where Ilana was standing with her parents. "Sarah, this is Ilana. Ilana, this is my wife, Sarah."

A/N: Review por favor!!


	8. Chapter 8:Twins

A/N: I think this may be the last chapter. What do you think? leave a review at the end telling me whether or not you believe that this is a good enough ending. Don't own anything you recognize from the movie.

It was time. Jareth paced up and down the hallway, staring at the double doors leading into the bedroom every four steps. What was taking so long? Was Sarah okay? Was his child okay? What was going on? His pacing got faster and faster.

Finally the doctor he had hired came out of the room. "You may see your wife now Your Highness." He stepped aside and Jareth rushed into the room. The first thing that he saw was his wife holding two beautiful babies.

She smiled at him. "Twin girls." He looked down at them and wondered how he could have helped create something so perfect. His wife gently passed one over into his arms.

"Names?"

"I was waiting for you." She said. "But I do have a few ideas." Jareth nodded, still entranced by his tiny daughter in his arms. "The one you're holding I was planning on naming her Pandora and then this little cutie here would be Ariadne."

"How will we tell them apart?" He asked, running a hand over the blond wisps of hair atop his daughter's head.

Sarah laughed. "Pandora has your eyes and Ariadne has green eyes." With no answer from Jareth, Sarah smiled. "I have a feeling that these two will have you wrapped tightly around their fingers in no time at all."

--Four Years Later—

"Daddy!" Pandora squealed as she raced down the hallway towards her father, Ariadne following close behind.

"How are my daughters doing today?" They giggled and hugged his legs, for that was all they could reach. "Where is your mother?"

"She's in her room with Auntie Ilana and Lucina."

Jareth nodded, making note not to enter the bedroom until he was sure Ilana was gone. She was his best friend but when she and Sarah got together he got reeled into conversations that he'd rather not take part in. "How would you two like a tour of the Labyrinth?" He asked and Pandora cheered.

Ariadne looked up at her father, eyebrows scrunched up over her bright green eyes. "Mommy says we're not allowed in the Labyrinth until we're older."

Jareth knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "What Mommy doesn't know won't hurt her, right? If she asks where we've been we'll just tell her that we went for a walk in the gardens."

"Okay!" The twins chorused.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Chilly down with the fire gang." Jareth watched as his daughters danced with the Fierys. The two girls giggled as the creatures began removing body parts.

When the song finished the trio continued on their journey through the Labyrinth. "Would you girls like to see an oubliette?" They nodded and Jareth headed for the oubliette occupied by Hoggle. "Now you girls have a choice." He stopped them right in front of the guarded doors. "You can either go down with help from the Helping Hands or you can come the easy way with me." Jareth greatly despised the Helping Hands, for reasons unknown even to him.

"Helping Hands!" Pandora and Ariadne cheered and Jareth led them to the doors. The guard, recognizing Jareth, stepped aside quickly to let them through.

"Now remember, the Hands will ask you which way you want to go, up or down. If you don't want to get lost you'll choose down." He kissed the tops of their heads. "I'll meet the two of you down there."

They looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're not going with us?" Pandora asked nervously.

Jareth sighed, "Do you want me to?" They nodded and he took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go then." The three of them didn't make it three steps inside the door before the stone gave way beneath them. Ariadne and Pandora shrieked as they fell until the Helping Hands caught the three of them and they started giggling.

The Helping Hands, as always, gave their whole spiel and asked the question they always did. "Down, down!" The twins shrieked happily. As soon as they were free falling Jareth grabbed onto his daughters so they didn't lose their balance when they landed. "Again, again, again!" They jumped up and down once their feet were on solid ground.

Shaking his head Jareth said, "Oh no, once is more than enough for one day."

Just then Hoggle's voice came floating through the darkness. "Who's there?"

"It's us Hoggle!" The girls ran forward and embraced the dwarf. "We got to use the Helping Hands!"

"Did you now?" He asked, a twinkle in his light blue eyes. "I thought your mother told you that you weren't allowed in the Labyrinth until you two were older." Hoggle looked up at Jareth questioningly. He had met both the girls and Sarah when he had stopped by the castle to report to Jareth and found himself right in the middle of the girls' third birthday party. Ever since then he was a frequent visitor, always bringing the girls a knick knack from someplace in the Labyrinth.

"Daddy says that we don't have to tell Mommy." Hoggle laughed and the four of them entered the main 'room' of the oubliette.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they returned to the castle each girl had a sparkling new bracelet. As they entered the master bedroom Sarah was just placing Lucina in her crib. "Did Hoggle stop by?" She asked as she spied the jewelry.

Jareth took a sharp breath as Pandora opened her mouth. "Yeah, he stopped by when Daddy took us to the gardens." The Goblin King relaxed. For a few moments there he thought he was in deep trouble.

"Did you pick any flowers?" Sarah asked, an eyebrow rose in Jareth's direction. Maybe he wasn't out of the woods yet.

"No," Ariadne piped up. "But we'll pick flowers for Lucina tomorrow." The blonde girl climbed up on the stool next to the crib so she could look down at her baby sister. "Do you think she'd like roses?"

"I think she'd love roses." Sarah smiled. "Now why don't you two run off and find Picco so he can help you get ready for bed. Your father and I need to have a talk." Jareth gulped.

The twins didn't pick up on Jareth's silent pleas for help and ran out of the room. His wife turned on him, an evil glint in her green eyes. "You took them to the gardens?" Jareth nodded. "Really, now why don't I believe that?" Jareth shrugged and started backing towards the door as his wife advanced. "You're lucky I love you or you'd be sleeping in your office tonight." Sarah kissed him and Jareth let out a sigh of relief.

A/N: continue? end it here? review and let me know!

To anyone who can tell me why the name Ariadne fits into this story perfectly I will write a Jareth/Sarah oneshot (plot of their choosing) dedicated to them!


End file.
